Rope Burns
by TenshiXXX
Summary: Team Gai is captured. Neji is chained to a bed while the others are put in a cell. He waits with quiet resignation until Gaara arrives. The Kazekage takes one look at Neji's predicament and...well, it is Gaara afterall. GaaNeji


**WARNING: GRAPHIC, MENTIONS OF GAATEN AND GAA?, LEMON, RIM**

The cuffs bit into his wrists and ankles, unforgiving and icy cold against his flesh. He twisted left, then right, feeling the metal chaff his skin lightly as he clutched the headboard of the bed with long white fingers. He let go and clenched his teeth, his perfectly manicured silver nails digging into his palms.

It was no use.

Fighting the feeling of panic welling up in his chest, threatening to burst from his lips as a scream, he took long, deep breaths, drawing as much oxygen into his lungs as was possible in this cold, dank bedroom. He turned his head and looked at the smashed clock that had been broken when he had been dragged in here hours ago, struggling and shouting obscenities as soon as he caught sight of the manacles which hung from the metallic frame of the double bed. He had only quieted down when his assailants had promised that they would kill his teammates if he continued to thrash about.

He wished that he hadn't broken that clock, now. He didn't know how long it had been since he was brought in here. Had he been imprisoned in a room with a window, he could have gauged an accurate time by looking at the sun, but those ninja seemed to actually believe that there was a chance that he would get free and escape, leaving his friends to their deaths.

He snorted. Not fucking likely.

They would be back soon, and he knew what was going to happen to him when they returned. Afterall, why else would they throw his team mates into a cell, but chain him to a bed? Sometimes being drop dead gorgeous was such a pain. Especially when the people who are going to rape you are butt ugly.

He had spent what felt like the past few hours trying to figure out a way to escape. But it was futile. Even if he did, by some small chance, manage to get the chains off, there was no window through which to escape, and the door was, he had been informed, impenetrable. Then there was the fact that he wouldn't leave without his teammates, and he would never be able to find them and get out without being discovered even if the door was wide open.

He was (quite literally) screwed.

A small sigh escaped his bubble gum pink lips. _Great, _he thought, _now I've made myself even more depressed._

Blowing a piece of raven hair out of eyes and glaring at it when it landed back into its original position, tickling his cheek, he wondered what his chance of survival was. He supposed that there was a small chance that Gai Sensei could summon enough strength to smash through the walls of his temporary prison, but it didn't seem as though he would be able to do it soon enough to prevent this rape from happening. Well, he would have to suffer through it. He had been warned that Lee and TenTen would be taken out of their cell and violated in front of him if he didn't. He didn't think he could handle the guilt which would come with being the cause of so much humiliation and pain to his friends.

He would suffer through it because that was his duty as a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The only good point he could see in this whole fiasco was that he would no longer be forced to marry some distant cousin, because nobody wanted used goods. He would be free to date whomever he wished, without having to worry about having to give them up when he reached the age of twenty. _If_ he survived, that is.

He heard voices arguing in the hall outside the bedroom and tensed, thinking that they were coming. He could hear two people bickering heatedly outside his door. He couldn't catch much of what they were saying, but he heard a few words, "sand" and "weapon" being two of them. He stayed still for a moment, his heart hammering against his ribs and sweat sliding down over his temple.

The voices faded as they passed the room, their voices reverberating down the hall. Neji breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing against the rough, poor quality covers. He felt it, rubbing harshly against his naked back and backside, where his extremely sensitive skin was even more sensitive than normal. He usually slept on silk or satin to avoid irritating his easily inflamed skin.

He rolled his eyes. Great. To add an insult to injury, his high-class upbringing was showing through now, and he was sure that they would use that to taunt him. They would be able to guess how well off he was simply by looking at his eyes. The Hyuuga Clan had always been rich. Extremely rich, even.

Staring at the bright white ceiling, Neji wondered how much it would hurt when they breached him. He would probably be able to handle it; he had gone through much worse before.

Being a very proud person, Neji concluded that the humiliation factor would most likely be the thing which hurt the most. More than the actual pain of having his virgin hole torn and bloodied by the numerous cocks of his captors.

He shuddered. Well, that was a pleasant thought. It would be best if he didn't think about it; it wouldn't do to make himself throw up all over the place.

His eyelids were beginning to droop as drowsiness began to set in. He yawned widely, every single one of his pearly white teeth showing, glimmering in the light of a single candle. He hadn't slept for several days, and, now that the excitement was over, he was starting to feel the strain. Surely, it wouldn't hurt to rest his eyes for a moment...

By the time he woke up, a couple more hours had passed and he was starting to wonder where his mysterious subjugators were. Surely they were actually going to get this over with soon.

It was at that moment that he realised the reason he had awoken from his short nap. He would hear the echoing "clump" of footfalls coming down the corridor outside his room. He stilled, his jaw clenched. His body was wound tighter than a spring, his silver fingernails digging into his lily-white palms.

He swallowed slowly as the handle began to turn with a small squeak. It sounded as though there was only one person, for which he was glad; it would make the humiliation more bearable without the spectators.

The heavy oak door swung inwards slowly, and light flooded the decrepit room. Neji squinted as the figure silhouetted in the doorframe, not used to the brightness after being stuck in a dark place for so many hours.

"Well, Hyuuga, it seems as though you're in a bit of trouble,"

Neji froze. _I'd know that voice anywhere!_ He thought, cursing inwardly,_ Out of all the people in the world, why did he have to see me like this! The bastard won't shut up about this for a year!_

"Kazekage-sama," he replied stiffly, "Why are you here?"

He was being rude and callous, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He glared at Gaara, conscious of his naked state, as the red head's eyes focussed of his bare groin, a small smirk on his lips. He walked into the room, setting his gourd down on the floor, and closed the door with a resounding snap.

"Tsunade-sama received a message from your idiotic Sensei and asked me to come and rescue you because I was nearer to Rock Country than any of her ANBU teams," he said, " I owe her a favour, because of the Akatsuki incident, so I agreed,"

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Great, but that still doesn't explain why you're here instead of Gai Sensei or Lee," he said, wanting now more than ever to be able to cover his bare groin.

Gaara reached him and trailed a finger down the brunet's bare chest, catching a nipple on the way down. Neji's eyes widened a fraction and his breath hitched before he schooled his featured into his usual impassive mask.

A smirk crossed Gaara's face and Neji tried to move away, unsettled by the other shinobi's sudden display of emotion. The last time he had seen the Kazekage smile like that had been when he was fighting Uchiha Sasuke at the Chuunin exams three and a half years ago, and he found himself wondering what was going through that devious mind. He swallowed, his hand clenching by his side, and immediately wished he hadn't. Gaara's smirk morphed into a look of triumph and he leaned over until his mouth was next to Neji's ear, hot breath blowing across it.

"Nervous, _Neji_?" he breathed. Before he could prevent it, the Hyuuga let out a small almost non-existent gasp of surprise.

The smile widened.

"Aren't you going to untie me?" Neji asked, proud that he kept the tremor out of his voice.

The other shinobi didn't answer straight away, preoccupied with staring at Neji's body in a way that made the brunet's cheeks burn. He was a very modest person, as Lee had remarked once when Neji refused to stand up in the onsen without a towel around his waist, and he hated the though of anyone seeing him laid bare and vulnerable. Because, if there was one thing he hated more than being called a girl, it was feeling defenceless.

"Initially, yes, I was going to untie you," Gaara stated, breaking the brunet out of his whirling thoughts with a jolt, "But now I've seen this, I don't think I will,"

"What do you mean?" the Hyuuga asked, panic rising up in his chest. He tried to sureptiously tug at the manacles binding him to the bed, but apparently wasn't subtle enough; Gaara's leer became even more pronounced as he took in the signs of Neji's discomfort.

"I'm sure you can figure it out," Gaara quipped, enjoying the sight of Neji's deer-in-the-headlights expression, "Afterall, I don't think anybody has ever had the pleasure of witnessing the proud genius Hyuuga Neji bound and naked, spread out on a bed,"

Neji's eyes narrowed into mercury slits of anger.

"So you plan on humiliating me?"

"It depends," the red head said casually, though that look still remained.

"On what?" Neji snapped, tugging furiously at the cuffs around his wrists, hearing the chain clinking but refusing to break.

Gaara's eyes trailed down the Hyuuga's body and back up again, that feral grin never once leaving his face. Neji could feel the path of those almond shaped eyes almost as though they were burning a trail across his skin. A shiver ran down his spine.

"On how much _experience _you have," Gaara almost whispered. Neji's hands clenched into fists on reflex as the red head trailed his entire hand down the brunet's torso, that cat-got-the-canary look still emblazoned across his face for all to see. He was revelling in the fact that he could make one who was rumoured to be impassive squirm beneath his caresses, humiliated yet unable to do anything about it. It made the Hyuuga's blood boil and he toyed with the idea of demanding that Gaara release him now, but that idea was quickly shot down; the Kazekage wouldn't comply and it would only make it worse for the brunet in the end.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, his voice a lot calmer than he was actually feeling right now.

Gaara trailed a single slender finger across Neji's chest from nipple to nipple, the slight tan from years of working in the desert appearing so much darker against such flawless porcelain skin. The brunet was transfixed by the oddly erotic sight and inwardly cursed when the red head stopped, sending him a knowing look. He realised that his breathing had sped up, though whether from nerves or something else, he could not tell.

"I think you know exactly what I mean," was the smug reply.

"Actually, I don't, so if you'd care to enlighten- WHAT THE-?"

While Neji was talking, he hadn't noticed how close the red head's face had was getting to his chest, so to say that it was a surprise when the Kazekage latched his mouth onto the Hyuuga's nipple was an understatement. His face heated up as he felt his cock twitch at the sensation and shuddered as teeth scraped over the nub.

"S-Stop," he tried to snarl, but it came out sounding more like a weak whimper. Gaara chuckled evilly, and Neji felt immense shame welling up inside him when he realised that he found that sound incredibly sexy.

To his horror, he found himself responding to the gentle nips and tugs of his flesh, and he couldn't kid himself that the red head wouldn't have noticed. Sure enough, Gaara's hand found its way to his semi hard cock after a moment, stroking and squeezing until little Neji was standing tall and proud, precum sliding down over the shaft and onto the neatly trimmed patch of dark hair on his groin.

"Ah! Nng...stop!" he gasped out, his voice returning as the reality of this situation crashed down upon him. Here he was, lying bound and naked across a double bed while the Kazekage himself jerked him off. It made his head spin to think about it, not least because of the rising embarrassment he felt.

Gaara raised his head to look the brunet in the eye, his lips curving upwards in a distinctly predatorial smirk. Neji noticed that his eyes were not green he had thought them to be when he had seen them from a distance, but were a pale turquoise colour.

"You're only telling me to stop because of your pride, " Gaara said, shaking his head.

"No," Neji told him, "You're wrong,"

"About your ego being bigger than your Sensei's eyebrows?" Gaara asked. Neji sniggered at that comment but quickly turned it into a cough.

"I mean that you're wrong to assume that I'm telling you to stop because of my pride. I'm not like that," he tried to reason, then added "And I don't have a huge ego, either," as an after thought.

To his surprise and slight indignation, Gaara sent him a disbelieving look.

"Of course. Next I suppose you'll spout off some bullshit about liking girls,"

The brunet simply gazed back levelly, unsure how he was supposed to respond to that. He had always known that he wasn't attracted to girls, but the thought of this relating to him being gay had never crossed his mind. He figured that he should have come to the conclusion that he was either asexual or gay by his age, but he hadn't been too bothered about it. Afterall, he wasn't expected to develop an interest in anyone else. The rule was that Hyuuga Clan members had to marry a distant relative by the age of twenty and produce at least one offspring by twenty-five, but there were two cases in which this rule didn't apply. The first was in the instance that the person was a homosexual male, as they couldn't possibly be expected to be able to "get it up" in the presence of a naked female. The other was if the person in question had already given up his or her virginity, but this rarely happened. Not because they didn't have sex, but because they didn't want to admit that they had and suffer the disappointment and scorn from the elders.

He looked at the red head. He was definitely more attractive than any of the women he had come across before. He tried to imagine TenTen naked, and immediately felt his hard on wilt a little. Ok, so definitely not attracted to girls.

But, when he tried to imagine Gaara naked, envisioning the hard planes of his chest and the solid ridges of his stomach leading down to a hard cock jutting out from a nest of red pubic hair, he felt his cock pulse with renewed heat and stiffen up even more than before. His eyes widened.

_Definitely gay, _he mentally squeaked.

He looked up. Gaara was still watching him and, if the look on his face was anything to go by, he knew exactly what had just transpired in Neji's mind.

"Why are you doing this?" the brunet asked, conscious of the hand gripping his cock loosely.

"To put it plainly, Hyuuga Neji, I'm attracted to you," Gaara replied simply, "And I thought it would be a waste if I didn't exploit this situation to its fullest,"

Neji took in the red hair, the kohl rimmed eyes and the sexy smirk and felt his mouth uttering those words before his brain could comprehend the situation.

"Kiss me," he whispered. And Gaara complied.

The kiss was raw and brutal, animalistic and harsh. But there was an underlying tenderness and it was so powerful that it made Neji breathless with excitement. He kissed like his personality, in Neji's opinion.

He pulled away slowly, and the brunet realised that he was panting harshly. His cheeks felt hot and he wondered if he was blushing. Gaara answered that question for him.

"You're blushing," he smirked, "Just like a girl-" his eyes slid down the brunet's body, lingering on his cock, "-but with a welcome extra,"

"Pervert!" Neji gasped out, cringing at the breathless sound of his voice.

Gaara didn't answer but instead summoned his sand to destroy the cuffs around Neji's ankles with a flick of his wrist. Then he gently gripped the brunet's thighs and lifted them up.

"Nononononono!" Neji chanted, flushing even darker and drawing a leer from the red head. He cringed as they were pushed until they were pressed again his chest, parted slightly.

"What part of no don't you understand?" the brunet demanded, frantically wrestling with the cuffs on his wrists. Gaara remained silent, his hands holding Neji's legs in place as the brunet thrashed. His eyes were completely trained on Neji's exposed backside and had deepened to a lusty turquoise. His sand slithered around Neji's ankles, holding his legs in place, so that he had his hands free to touch and fondle to his heart's content. Neji's cheeks were spread wide, his pink hole clenched into a tight rosebud. He was, obviously, a virgin. Gaara licked his lips and ran his thumb over it, feeling it flex as the brunet's eyes widened with alarm. Still looking into the brunet's eyes, a smile playing around his lips, Gaara lowered his mouth to the hole and swiped his tongue across it. Neji let out a poorly stifled gasp, struggling not to panic. Though it felt undeniably good, he was beginning to feel a little too exposed.

Gaara was beginning to enjoy himself even more. The thought of where he was putting his tongue should have repulsed him, but he wasn't even slightly bothered about it. In fact, it made him feel even hornier, knowing that he was doing something so damn dirty to someone who appeared to be the embodiment of purity. Again, he ran his tongue over the puckered skin, listening for the brunet's reaction. He wasn't disappointed; there was a small whimper and a whispered _"Fuck!"_

He moved away from the brunet's ass and smirked. "A foul mouth, hmm? What else have you been hiding behind your little virgin act?"

Glaring angrily, Neji turned his head and bit into the coarse bed sheets to stifle his gasps. The words _fuck you _were just distinguishable.

"Oh no, I'm not the one who's going to get fucked here," Gaara breathed back, still wearing that scary yet oddly sexy smirk.

Leaning back down, Gaara's tongue one again darted around the edge of the pink skin. Neji gasped, his hips jerking, and the red head felt that it was time to step it up a bit. Closing his lips around the hole, he began to suck. Neji's eyes grew impossibly wide and he arched up off the bed as much as he could whilst still constrained.

"Gaara!" he practically shouted. Mischievously, Gaara drew back and stood up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Neji blinked dazedly for a few moments as the sand restraints came away from his legs and broke the manacles chaining his arms to the bed. His legs fell and he finally found his voice.

"Un, what?" he asked dazedly, still slumped across the bed.

"Well, I wouldn't want to force you into anything you don't want to do, so..." Gaara trailed of and grabbed his gourd, smirking to himself.

"But-"

"Yes?" the red head asked innocently. Neji's eyes narrowed.

"You bastard!" he spat, "You sadistic bastard! You want to make me swallow my pride and beg for it. But I won't. No matter how good you are!"

"Actually, I wanted to find out if you actually wanted it, but I suppose you just answered that question for me,"

Neji's eyes widened and he "humph"ed, though his blush betrayed his embarrassment.

"I didn't say I wanted it," he replied, trying to get a grip on his tattered control.

"So you don't want it?"

"I..didn't say that either," Neji replied haltingly, "I just want to be on top!"

Gaara raised his eyebrow, obviously amused by some private joke.

"You? On top?" he said. The brunet could tell that this was the closest he had come to laughing in years.

"And _why_ is that so funny to you?"

"No reason," Gaara said airily, "I see no reason why you can't be. Come here,"

Neji stepped towards his, giving him a mistrustful stare. He didn't believe for one second that the Kazekage wasn't up to something. When he was within a foot of the red head, Gaara lunged and grabbed him, pinning him to the bed.

"I thought I was going to be on top," he accused sharply. Gaara nodded.

"You are. That doesn't mean that you're not going to get fucked, though," he murmured into the brunet ear, sending shivers down his spine that gave him goosebumps, "Now hold still if you want me to do some more of what I did before,"

That did the trick. Neji was instantly as stiff as a board. Leaving him conveniently bent over the bed, Gaara travelled down his body, licking and kissing the soft skin of the brunet's back until he was completely relaxed. When he reached the brunet's ass, he pried the cheeks apart again and carried on where he'd left off, sucking at the tight pink whorl with obvious enthusiasm. It made Neji's groin pulse and caused him to moan, his eyes glassy as he lost himself to the pleasure.

"Nng...in," was all he could manage. Gaara understood him well enough, though.

"You want me to put my tongue in you?" the Kazekage asked, stroking the baby soft skin of Neji's toned backside. The brunet shivered at his word and nodded.

Leaning back down, Gaara pulled the cheeks apart as far as he could and buried his face in the warm skin, forcing his tongue inside inch by inch. Neji showed his appreciation by moaning rather loudly, forcing his ass further backwards into Gaara's face. The Kazekage didn't mind though; he found that he like the feeling. Though most people would panic in a situation like this, Gaara relished it. He enjoyed the feeling of having his face crushed into the soft fragrant skin, his nose pressed hard against the area just above the entrance. It seemed that he was the kinky sort afterall.

Mimicking the thrusting motions his cock would soon be making inside that deliciously warm heat, Gaara began to drive his tongue in and out, his sex drive feeding on the gasps and groans emanating from above him. He had never been as excited as this before in his life. He was by no means a virgin, though he wasn't exactly a man whore either. He had been in a fuck-buddy relationship with Neji's female team mate TenTen for a few months while she was working in the Sand village, and he had been with several other people that Neji had never met before and would likely never meet, but he could honestly say that none of them had ever gotten him so worked up before.

"Oh fuck," Neji whimpered, and Gaara took it as a sign that the brunet was getting close. Forcing his tongue in as far as it would go, he hummed, sending vibrations along his tongue. And Neji lost it.

With a series of short gasps, Neji forced his ass backwards, his hand reflexively clamping down on the nearest thing, which happened to be Gaara's head. His eyes widened incredibly, his mouth open in a silent scream, his face flushed pink, as he pressed the red head's face against his ass.

Gaara knew his eyes must be the darkest they had ever been. He could feel the brunet's groin pulsing against the coarse bed clothes, feel Neji's passage spasming around his tongue, and he wondered why hadn't come himself.

After what seemed like hours, Neji let go of Gaara's head and slumped against the bed. Getting up, the Kazekage put one arm underneath Neji's thighs and the other underneath his shoulders and lifted him up, placing him in a more comfortable position. He looked as though he would never move again. His eyes were glassy and his face flushed, showing a disbelieving expression. Gaara recognised it as post-orgasmic bliss.

"Anyone in?" he asked, waving his hand in front of the brunet. Neji blinked and reluctantly sat up.

"Here, sit down," he said. Gaara sent him a questioning look.

"I have to repay you. That way, we're even," he supplied. The red head frowned.

"It's not about being even. I did that because I wanted to, not because I wanted something in return,"

"TenTen told me different," he said. To most, he would have seemed impassive, but to Gaara he seemed uncertain, scared.

"She would say that. She's just sore because I broke up with her," Neji's gaze reflected puzzlement.

"Why?" he asked. Gaara sent him a wry look.

"Because I found one of her team mates much more attractive, much less ordinary, as far from ordinary as it's possible to be," he said. To his surprise, Neji frowned, looking hurt.

"So you were just using me too?" he said. Gaara could have been knocked over with a feather.

"And they call you a genius," he deadpanned, running his hand through his hair; a sure sign of agitation.

Then it clicked. Neji averted his gaze and ran his fingers through his hair. "You mean me?" he asked, unsure, afraid that he had gotten the wrong end of the stick.

"Now he gets it," Gaara smirked. Neji looked at Gaara out of the corner of his eye, his hands tightly clasped in his lap. The Kazekage rolled his eyes.

"You can kiss me any time now," And without further ado, the brunet did just that, throwing himself into the red head's lap. The Kazekage grunted with surprise at the extra weight, though Neji was light so it didn't cause him any undue discomfort other than that of feeling his still clothed cock pressed against the delicious warmth of Neji's ass, separated from warm soft skin only by a layer of cloth.

"I believe you said something about reciprocation," he hinted when they broke apart, but there was no need; Neji was already searching for lubricant. Opening his pocket, Gaara slapped it into the brunet's hand. Said ninja sent him an accusing look.

"You planned this!"

"Can be please talk about this later?"

Neji hesitated for a moment, then squirted a dollop of the lube onto his hand. And, just as Gaara thought he could get no closer to jumping the brunet, Neji reached behind himself and slipped his own finger into the tight ring of muscle, moaning softly to himself at the feeling of his sensitised hole. This was closely followed by two more, as the rim job Gaara had given him had already provided most of the necessary preparation.

Within several minutes, Neji was pulling his fingers out of his backside, shuddering at the loss, and unbuttoning Gaara's fly with shaky hands. Luckily, Gaara had gone commando so there was nothing else to do. Sliding the red head's cock out of his trousers, Neji held it delicately, as though he was afraid that he was going to hurt Gaara.

"It's alright. It won't bite," Gaara said, pokerfaced.

Biting his lip, the brunet raised his hips, attempting to hold the red head's cock up at the same time. Noticing that he was having difficulty, Gaara took over the job of grasping his engorged flesh, moving in cooperation with Neji in order to get it in the right position. When he could feel the wrinkled entrance against the swollen head of his cock, he nodded and the brunet began to press down, taking it into the warm embrace of his body. Gaara could tell that Neji was struggling not to scream from the sensitivity of his passage after his last orgasm and gently gripped his hips, guiding him downwards.

By the time he was half sheathed in the incredible heated snugness of Neji's hole, he was panting almost as much as the brunet above him, though he still managed to massage Neji's thighs encouragingly. It took a while for Neji to be able to seat himself of the Kazekage's hips, as he slid down centimetre by centimetre, sometimes lifting up again before working downwards a little more. When he was able, he shifted his hips, wrinkling his brow and tightening up as Gaara's cock pressed against that little bundle of nerves inside him. The red head continued to stroke the velvet skin of Neji's legs to relax him somewhat.

Taking a deep breath, Neji lifted his hips all the way up until just the head of Gaara's cock was inside and slammed back down. Gaara grunted and buried his face in Neji's pale shoulder. The brunet gasped and paused, taking a deep breath, before beginning again. Before long he was setting a steady rhythm, his silken thighs flexing as he fucked himself on Gaara's cock. He let out a ragged moan and raised his arm, tugging at his pink nipples and stroking his chest before trailing his fingers down his body to rub the head of his glistening cock. The red head felt his breath catch at the sight.

Awkwardly slipping his hand between their bodies, Gaara shoved Neji's hand away and took over. He didn't have too much difficulty, even if Neji was thrusting up and down. He slipped his free hand into Neji's hair once he realised that the brunet needed no more assistance.

"Neji? Are you in there?"

Neji stopped mid-thrust, his eyes wide, and he fought to cover himself up. Gaara had no such inhibitions. TenTen had already seen his cock, and the other two were men, so he wasn't bothered about that either. Besides, he was still fully clothed.

"Y-Yes!" he shouted back, "But don't come in!"

"What, why not?" she asked, sounding puzzled.

"I'm...I'm busy," he said weakly.

"Busy doing what?" she demanded, a hint of impatience entering her voice.

He didn't answer but instead shot Gaara a look that said plainly _help me._

"Neji, are you alright?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes, I'm just having a chat with Kazekage-SAMA!" he said, yelping the last part as Gaara chose that moment to slam up into him, sending white hot pleasure coursing to his groin. Neji glared venomously, and Gaara smirked back.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm FINE!" he yelped again. Gaara chuckled lowly and leaned towards his ear.

"I'd say that you were doing more that fine," he muttered.

"That's it, Neji. I'm coming in," Tenten said resolutely.

"NO!" Neji shouted. But too late.

The door swund inwards with a creek, letting in a flood of light to reveal Neji, completely naked and seated in the lap of the Kazekage. It was obvious what they were doing.

"Do you mind?" Gaara asked irritably, but TenTen was too busy gaping, pointing and accusing finger.

"But...I...We...I mean...Why?" she stammered.

"Because I like him," Gaara answered simply.

"But..he's probably really bad!" Neji huffed with indignation at that.

"He's better than you ever were,"

"What do you mean, he's better than I ever was?"

"Exactly what I said. Either you were a lousy fuck or Neji's a natural,"

She stared some more...and some more...and some more...then...

"THIS IS WHY YOU BROKE UP WITH ME?" she screamed, before growling and slamming the door.

"Ignore her Neji! Let your youth shine out!"

"Yes, her jealousy if of no concern to you! Continue to copulate youthfully! Take your time, you wouldn't want to rush. And a word or advice, Kazekage-sama. I often find that the ladies need a little bit of luvin after the luvin, if you get my meaning. Perhaps Neji will be the same,"

"Oh, Gai-sensei! What excellent advice!"

"Thank you, Lee. Now, I suggest that we leave Neji and his new boyfriend alone. What say you, Lee?"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!"

Neji shuddered. Not only was he now facing a seriously pissed off kunoichi, but he now had a mental picture of his freakish sensei going at it.

"Great, freak 1 and freak 2 also came to witness my humiliation," he groaned, burying his face in Gaara's shoulder.

"Hmm," was the reply. And then, "You know, I'm still unsatisfied here,"

The brunet raised his head to stare at the red head.

"How can you still be hard after that?"

"I know. I'd forgotten how ugly she was," Gaara replied with a perfectly straight face. Neji had to struggle not to smile.

"Gaara! Don't talk about her like that!"

"OK. But you can't stop me thinking it," he said, smirking in what Neji could have sworn was a mischevious way.

"Do you treat all your ex-girlfriends like that?" the brunet asked.

"Just the ugly ones," the red head said, "Now, where were we?"

Neji raised an amused eyebrow.

"Are you always this insatiable?"

Smirking, the red head leaned forwards and whispered into his ear, hot breath dancing over the sensitive shell. The brunet shivered, feeling a lot more aroused.

"Only with the hot ones,"

Neji gasped as he felt the Kazekage's hands dancing over his firm ass before sliding down to trace the streched rim of the hole clamping down on his engorged cock. The brunet shuddered and raised his hips again, needing to get rid of the pressure in his groin. He built up a consistent rhythm, his head thrown back with delicious agony. His hips were slippery with sweat, making it difficult for Gaara to grip them properly, so he gave up and gripped the brunet's hard cock instead. This illicited a good reaction, as Neji began to drive his hips down faster, making the red head feel like his cock was about to explode from the sheer pleasure building in his groin. He could feel that familiar heat coiling in his belly and concerntrated on bringing Neji to climax. He didn't have to wait long.

With a scream that could wake the dead, Neji arched, his hot cum painting Gaara's chest. The red head convulsed as he felt the silken walls spasming around his cock, and, to his amazement, didn't come.While the brunet slumped against him, he picked him up and pushed him onto his back then seized his legs and began to plough into him in earnest, earning many gasps and groans from the brunet.

It only took him a few thrusts before he was releasing a ridiculous amount of cum into Neji's ass. As he pulled out, it ran down, pooling beneath the brunet's backside on the cheap bedlinen.

"Neji, I just came to tell you that-"

Gaara winced with sympathy as TenTen took in the sight of their activities, looking from the brunet's flushed face, heaving chest and expression of bliss on his face to the red head's smug look.

"Oh," she said, then turned and fled.

Neji drowsily looked up.

"Who was that?" he asked, completely out of it. Gaara chuckled to himself.

"No one," he said, "Come on, you have to get dressed,"

"Sure," Neji said, but made no move to get up. Gaara rolled his eyes in a very out of character gesture and began to get the brunet dressed himself. Gaara had been unable to find Neji's clothes and had instead been forced to grab somebody else's on his way here. Of course, being Gaara, he had picked the most revealing outfit that he could find. He hoped Neji was too out of it to notice.

Luckily, he didn't. At least, not until Gaara managed to bribe him into hauling his ass off the bed to meet the others. They found Temari and Kankuro there, standing next to Lee, Gai and TenTen, the latter still glowering. She was the one who demanded to know what Neji was wearing.

Neji, upon glancing down, flushed scarlet and sent the innocent-looking Kazekage a disapproving glare, looking every bit like an annoyed housewife. Gaara placated him with a searing kiss in front of everyone, smirking against Neji's plump lips as his brother wolf whistled at the public display of affection.

"It's not that bad. They were the only clothes I could find," Gaara lied, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Why a sand village headband, though?" Neji asked, adjusting said headband as he walked.

"It's a kink I have," Gaara reponded airily.

Neji simply huffed in response and pushed Gaara's arm off his shoulders. The red head smirked.

"How about I make it up to you later, hmm?" the Kazekage asked, slipping his arm around the blushing Hyuuga's waist.

This time, Neji didn't push him off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed this shameless bit of smut. I don't know why, but I felt the urge to write a hot smexy PWP.

Reviews welcome, critique encouraged.

I'd love to hear your opinions.

BTW, I was wondering if anyone knew what was happening with **Nao-angel's fic, Disease of Love**. I know that it has been taken down to be rewritten, but I miss it, and I was wanted to know if it was going to be posted again soon. If anyone knows this wonderful author well enough to know how far in she is in writing this fic, please inform me. I really want to read it again.

Ja ne, all!

TenshiXXX


End file.
